Peter's secret
by degrassiismylife
Summary: Peter has been hiding a huge secret. has a little to do with J.T. too Please review! ** i do not own degrassi but i do own Victoria,Vanessa and Hunter.**Chapter 8 is the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

J.T's Secret

Danny is walking down the hall. He bumps into a girl he's never seen before. She smiles nervously at him.

" So-sorry I didn't see you." she said refusing to look at him. Danny is looking at her in wonder. 

" its ok. It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention." he said. The girl smiled at him a little. Danny couldn't understand why he felt like he's seen her before.

" What's your name?" he asked her. Her smile grew.

" You don't recognize me, Danny?" she asked. Danny was now extremely confused. He shook his head. The girl smiled and took her scrunchy out of her hair so it flowed down to her thigh. Her green eyes shined. Danny stared at her in fear. He now knew exactly who she was.

" It's me, Victoria. Remember? 3 years ago? You took care of me while I was pregnant? In grade 8?" Danny was too shocked to respond. After 7 seconds, he spoke.

" did you ever have the baby? Did your parents find out? Oh, God, don't tell Liberty. She'll be crushed."

" I did have the baby. My parents obviously know. And I have to tell Liberty. She deserves to know the truth." Victoria answered. Danny shook his head.

" She doesn't want to think that about J.T. she loved him. She'll be devastated." he pleaded. Victoria sighed. 

" I have to tell her. You can't protect her from the truth, Danny." Danny swallows hard.

…… to be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

J.T's Secret- Part 2

Danny is still staring at Victoria desperately. 

" Please, Vicky, I'll do anything to keep J.T's secret a secret. Anything." he said. A smile grew across Victoria's face.

" Anything?" she asked moving closer to him. Danny becomes confused.

" What are you doing?" he asked her. Victoria was so close to Danny, she could feel him breathing. She grabbed his shirt and smiled seductively at him.

" Come on, Danny. That night with J.T, all I could think about was you. Your all I really wanted." she whispered. Danny stared at her in disbelief. Victoria smiled and bit her lower lip. Danny couldn't take it anymore and they started making out then and there!! Five seconds later, they pull apart. Victoria grabs Danny's hand.

" Come, on. Lets go somewhere a little more… private." Victoria led Danny down the hall and to the basement door. She tries to open it, but the door is locked. She sighs over dramatically.

" It's locked. How are we gonna have fun now, Danny?" Danny smiled and released himself from Victoria's grasp.

" I'll find the key. Be right back." Danny walks away. Victoria looks around. When she sees the coast is clear, she goes into her back pocket and takes out a picture of J.T. 

' _I can't believe your gone, J.T. We had fun together. I helped you cheat on your girlfriend because it was obvious that she wasn't treating you right. By the way, you didn't get me pregnant. I told you that because I was mad at you for leaving me for Liberty. You didn't get me pregnant, Peter did.' _Victoria thought to herself. A few seconds later, Danny comes back with the key.

" Are you ready?" he asked. Victoria smiled. 

" I've been ready." she smiled. They unlocked the door and went in.

……._To Be Further Continued……_


	3. Chapter 3

J.T's Secret- Part 3

2 hours later, Victoria is walking down the hall to the library. As she walks, she sees Peter at his locker. She decides to go up to him. 

" Hey Peter." she said smiling when she got up to him. He turned to look at her and his mouth dropped open when he saw who it was. He half smiled.

" Victoria?" he asked. Victoria smiled brighter.

" Nope. Guess again." she said. Peter's eyes opened wider and his smile started to fade.

" Oh my… God! Vanessa?!" he asked in shock. 

" There you go. We don't look that much alike, do we?" she asked.

" You guys are identical twins you know. Where is she?" Peter asked. Vanessa shrugged.

" I don't know. She's walking around here somewhere. But, you shouldn't get us confused. I should be more special to you, Peter." Vanessa said making a puppy dog face.

" You are, Vanessa. But you see, I have a girlfriend now." he replied. Vanessa glides her hand over his cheek. She laughs.

" Peter, has that ever stopped me before? Has that ever stopped you before? I mean come on, we _always_ have fun together. I love you, Peter. And I miss you." Vanessa said. Peter smiles. 

" I miss you too. I love you Vanessa. And I'm sorry about that night with Victoria. I could've sworn it was you." he apologized. Vanessa smiled and kissed him. 

" it's ok. Forgive and forget. That's what I say when it comes to you." Peter smiles at her and kisses her. They start making out. Vanessa pulls apart from him and laughs.

" Whoa, big boy. Save that energy for later." she begins to walk away. " Your gonna need it." she walks away. Peter smiles as she leaves. As Vanessa walks down the hall, she smiles to herself.

' _It's ok, Peter. That night, the one you spent with my sister, I spent with J.T. He got me pregnant and you got my sister pregnant.'_ she thought as she continued to walked down the hall to the library.

… _To Be Further Continued… _


	4. Chapter 4

J.T's Secret- Part 4

At lunch time, Victoria is sitting at a lunch table with Emma and Manny. She sees Peter across the room. She smiles and stands up.

" I'll be back." she told them.

" Alright." Emma said. Victoria walked over to Peter. She smiled at him.

" Hey, Peter." Peter smiles at her.

" Hi, Vanessa." Victoria laughs.

" I'm not Vanessa." she replied. Peter stares at her in shock. His smile fades completely.

" Victoria?!"

" Yep. How are you, Peter?"

" I-- I'm fine. How are you?"

" I'm ok."

" Um… about that night… I, um… I never understood why you didn't tell me you weren't Vanessa."

" I wanted you, Peter. J.T… I wanted him too, but he really loved Liberty. He didn't love me as much as I thought he did." Victoria replied looking deeply into Peter's eyes. Peter sighed.

" But I was your sister's boyfriend. Your _twin_ sister's boyfriend. How could you do that?" 

" You weren't complaining when we--" Peter cuts her off.

" I didn't know! You two look exactly alike!" he yelled in a slight whisper. " We-- me and Vanessa-- might go back out again." hearing these words, Victoria makes a sly smile.

" Well, maybe you want to know about her little three year problem first." Victoria said and she started walking back to Manny and Emma. Peter stops her.

" Wait, Vicky, what are you talking about?" he asked curiously. Victoria turns to face him, smiles, shrugs and than began walking to Emma and Manny again; leaving Peter very confused.

…_To Be Further Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

J.T's Secret- Part 5

While Victoria was at lunch, Vanessa was walking down the hall to the lunchroom. Danny grabs her arm. She turns to see who it is and smiles.

" Danny… hi." she said. Danny smiled at her.

" You say that like you haven't seen me in years."

" I haven't." she answered. It finally clicked in Danny's head. 

" Vanessa?! Your back too?" he asked smiling. He hugs her. When they pull apart, Vanessa laughs.

" So, I'm guessing you already saw Victoria." Danny nodded.

" I convinced her not to tell Liberty about the night J.T got her pregnant." Vanessa gave him an uneasy look. 

" How did you do that?" she asked. Danny smiled.

" We had fun in the basement." Vanessa is grossed out.

" Eww. That's wrong beyond belief."

" I know. But neither of us wanted to wait until after school, so…" Danny replied. The uneasy look returned to Vanessa's face.

" Well, you just did it for Victoria's personal enjoyment." Danny gave her a puzzled look.

" What do you mean?" he asked. Vanessa sighed. 

" Victoria wasn't with J.T that night." Danny is now extremely confused.

" Wait, yes she was. J.T told me that he and Victoria had--" Vanessa cuts him off and shakes her head.

" Victoria was with Peter that night." 

" But, he was your boyfriend."

" I know. But she wasn't with J.T that night. I was." Danny stared at her in shock and disbelief.

… _To Be Further Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

J.T's Secret- Part 6

Danny is staring at Vanessa as if she has six heads.

" Whoa! Are you telling me that J.T got you pregnant, not Victoria?" he asked in shock. Vanessa nods. 

" He thought I was Victoria. I was angry because Victoria tricked Peter into thinking she was me. But I didn't know that for a while. So that same night, I was really angry at both of them and J.T came over. He was looking for Victoria and he thought I was her and I didn't tell him I wasn't and… BAM!" she explained to him. Danny couldn't believe what Vanessa just said to him.

" So… you gave birth to J.T's baby?" Danny asked. Vanessa shook her head sadly.

" You got an ABORTION??" Danny asked shocked. Vanessa shook her head again.

" I-- I had a miscarriage." she said quietly. Danny looked at her sympathetically. 

" Oh, I'm sorry. Um, so, you didn't have a baby. But Victoria was pregnant too, right?" 

" Yeah she was. Not with J.T's baby though. With…" she stops and tears fill up in her eyes. Danny looks at her curiously.

" What's wrong?" Vanessa swallows hard.

" She was pregnant with Peter's baby. He's three years old now. His name is Hunter. I got to name him because Victoria knew how special Peter is to me. She gave him to me. So, he's my son." Danny's mouth drops open.

" She used me. Why did I have to be cursed with this sexy, irresistible body?" Vanessa makes a face.

" Don't flatter yourself, Danny." Danny makes a worried face. Vanessa looks at him curiously.

" What's wrong?" she asked. A voice from behind her answers.

" You have a kid?!" The voice belonged to Peter, who heard the end of the story. Vanessa turned around. Peter is staring at her in shock.

" You have a kid?" he asked again. Vanessa nods and slowly walks towards him. 

" He's your kid, Peter." peter is staring at her in complete confusion.

" But, you and I only… five times." 

" You didn't get him through me. You should've, but you didn't. You got Hunter through Victoria." she said with tears refilling her eyes. Peter stares at her in fear.

…_To Be Further Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

J.T's Secret- Part 7

" I got Vicky pregnant?! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Peter asked still in shock.

" Hunter isn't Victoria's son anymore. She let me adopt him." Vanessa answered him. Peter looked at her apologetically.

" I'm so sorry, Vanessa. I didn't know. Honestly. How can I make it up to you?" Vanessa smiles.

" When we go back out, do you promise to help me take care of him?" Peter begins to smile.

" Yeah. I promise." he hugs her. Danny, who was still standing there, smiles.

" Ahh… young love." Danny said. Vanessa and Peter look at him and laugh.

" Go away, Danny!" Peter said. Danny shakes his head and walks away. Peter and Vanessa start making out. At that moment, Darcy comes around the corner. Her mouth drops open when she sees them.

" PETER!!" she said angrily. At the sound of her voice, Peter and Vanessa quickly pull apart.

" Darce, I uh… was gonna tell you, but--" Darcy cuts him off.

" Who is this?!" she asked angrily. Peter swallowed hard. His face was turning red.

" This is--" this time, Vanessa cuts him off.

" Victoria." she replied finishing for Peter. He is looking at her confused.

" Well, Victoria, who do you think you are that you could just go around kissing other girls boyfriends?!" Darcy asked.

" Um.. I think I'm the mother of his three year old son!" Vanessa yelled back. Peter looked at her wide- eyed.

" Vane… I mean, Victoria… what are you doing?!" he said. Darcy is staring at him in shock and anger.

" You-- you have a kid, Peter? You told me you were a virgin!" Darcy said very upset. Vanessa chuckled.

" Peter?! A virgin?! That's a good one! Don't you have to go pray or something?!" Vanessa told her. Peter looked at her in disbelief and then turned to Darcy.

" Darcy, wait! I can explain!" he pleaded. Darcy was beginning to walk away.

" Don't bother! Go take care of your son." she said angrily and left. Peter turns to Vanessa.

" Why did you do that?" he asked her.

" Come on, Peter. It's not like you weren't gonna break up with them anyway."

" Yeah, but why'd you tell her you were Victoria?" he asked. Vanessa laughs.

" Victoria's more aggressive than me. When I wanna be aggressive, I pretend I'm her." she answered. Peter smiles slyly.

" This is why I love you, Vanessa. Come on. I wanna meet Hunter." he said. Vanessa smiled and they began to leave the school.

" I can't believe you were going out with her. She's not your type." Vanessa said. Peter laughed.

" Yeah, I know."

… _To Be Further Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

J.T's Secret- Part 8

Vanessa and Peter are walking to the daycare center. When they get there, they go inside. The daycare teacher smiles at her.

" Hi, Vanessa. Picking up Hunter early today?" she asked. Vanessa smiles.

" I'm just gonna take him to lunch and bring him back." she told her. The lady nodded and went on her walkie- talkie. 

" Mrs. Wallace? Vanessa Micheals is here. She wants to take Hunter out for lunch."

" Alright. No problem. I'll send him out." Mrs. Wallace responded. Peter sighs heavily.

" This is it." he said. Twelve seconds later, Hunter comes out. He runs to Vanessa. She leans down to pick him up.

" Mommy! We go home now?" Vanessa smiles.

" No. we're going to The Dot to eat lunch and then mommy has to go back to school." she explained to him.

" Oh. I come back here too?" Hunter asked. Vanessa nods to him. Hunter looks at Peter, who smiles at him.

" Hi Hunter." Hunter buries his face in Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa laughs as they walk out the daycare and start walking down the street to The Dot.

" Come on, Hunter. Say hi to daddy." Vanessa told him. Hunter automatically lifts his head and stared at Peter in amazement.

" Daddy?" he asked suddenly smiling. Peter smiled back.

" Hi, Hunter." he repeated. Hunter became very excited. He held his arms out as a signal for Peter to pick him up. Vanessa smiles.

" Go ahead, Peter. Take him from me." Peter hesitated for a moment but finally took Hunter from Vanessa. Hunter has Peter's hair and eye color, but has Vanessa and Victoria's smile and nose.

" wow. This is surreal." Peter said as he looked at Hunter who was resting his head on Peter's shoulder. Vanessa smiled at him and took Peter's hand.

" He always asks questions about you. Now, he finally has answers." Vanessa said. Peter smiles at the now sleeping toddler in his arms as they continue walking to The Dot.

_End of Story._


End file.
